


A Letter Found

by booitsbam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, letter format, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booitsbam/pseuds/booitsbam
Summary: Loki finds a short letter from a certain servant he's become fond of.





	A Letter Found

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading fics where there are letter between characters, so I had to write something with the letter format. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this but if yall want me to, please comment. I'd love to see some ways that you think Loki would react and write back to the reader!

~~My dearest Loki,~~

~~My prince,~~

Loki,

I know I left suddenly, I apologize for any harm I’ve done in doing so. I have no true excuse that you would accept.

My brother is sick, but it is not deathly. A common cold that will clear up in a day, however my mother calls me home. It’s been seven months since I last saw my family, whereas you see your own every day, so forgive me for being selfish.

It’s been four years since my father went mad and ran off to the woods to dispose of himself; three year since I was sent to the palace to earn the rent for my family. But you already know this, I’m told you know about my past clearly. If this is true, then you know my other reasoning to leave. If word of personal relationship spread, I would put you to shame. The townspeople know me, and to associate my name with your own would disgrace your family. I cannot possibly allow this. I would also be putting my family name farther to shame than is already has, forgive me once again for being selfish and putting my family above you.

This is why I asked the queen to release me of my duties. I have found a new job, so please worry not about my family’s situation. I can still support them until my mother can see herself fit to remarry, though I cannot see that happening soon. I might have to take her place instead and marry. Please, if this is the case and you happen to hear of such an engagement to me, do not ruin this for my family. My mother and brother deserve to live comfortably and heal after my father's passing, and if I have to marry for them to have money to support themselves, I must do so.

I was not sure about this letter I write you. I debated on not writing at all, but my heart could not listen. You deserve closure to this chapter of your life, and I deserve it as well. I truly love you, my prince, and I always will. I am not fit to be the lover of a prince; my past does not allow such privileges. I ~~believe~~ know you will love again, and whomever is lucky enough to hold your love will give you so much more than I could have ever given you. 

You will be a wonderful husband, an outstanding father, and potentially a lovely king someday.

~~Love,~~

~~Yours truly,~~

Goodbye.

 


End file.
